dragon_age_hpbmfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 1: Bound in Bones
Synopsis Season 1 takes place in 9:35 Dragon and starsAna as Anais, Eve as Sarah and Emma as Vehlkost and later Arasghilana to thwart a plot orchastrated by the Archon. Dm'ed by Simon Sessions Act 1 Session 1 Anais, Sarah and Vehlkost meet in Jader. They notice a thief stealing archdemon bones but fail to stop her. Eventually they meet the comtesse of Jader; Axelle and agree to investigate a series of disappearances. They go down into the sewers and find a half dwarf and a mage digging the ground. A fight ensues and they all fall down into the dark. Session 2 The party find themselves in the deep roads and everyone but them and the half dwarf is dead. He tells them his name is Gwaren and that his ancestors came from this thaig under Jader and he wants to know why they left. The party explores the upper level of the thaig and discovers the ghost of a dwarf who reveals more about the past of the thaig. She says that a war broke out between the thaig and Orzammar and that the dwarves who lived in the here isolated themselves completely. With no way to get food or water the dwarves resorted to eating the lyrium mushrooms and drinking contaminated water. The lyrium mushrooms took root and now the entire thaig is filled with shambling mushroom zombies. Gwaren takes the spirit into himself in exchange for it to give him memories of the thaig when it was alive. Session 3 The party descends into the bottom level of the thaig and encounters The Queen. A powerful pride demon that tricked the dwarves of the thaig ages ago to rebell against Orzammar. Sarah masterfully bribes the demon with a royal elfroot and she lets the party pass. The party finds a bomb in one of the storage rooms and Gwaren offers to stay behind to set it off. He said he'd wait a week before he sets it off and runs so the group needs to warn and evacuate Jader before then. The party agrees but blocks the door on their way out, making it impossible for Gwaren to escape. Session 4 The party has been walking through the deep roads for a couple of days when they stumble upon another thaig. The thaig is in disrepair to say the least and most of it has crumbled into the lava below. They encounter a dwarf fighting darkspawn and, after helping him, he reveals that he's a noble of Orzammar and that his half sister has stolen a family heirloom from him and that she fled to the deep roads. He's tracked her to this thaig and asks the party to help him find her. The party ventures deeper into the thaig, battling fire spiders, demons and darkspawn. Eventually they come upon the sister of the dwarf who argues that the sword (heirloom) is hers by right. Session 5 The party decides that it's farest if the dwarves duel to decide who gets the sword. The sister wins and throws the brother into the lava. The ruined thaig crumbles further and the party escapes by a magma ship. At the end of a tunnel the ship crashes through a wall right into Orzammar. The party is imprisoned for suspected terrorism and are put through the provings so that the paragons could decide weather they were guilty or not. Sarah, once again, bribes the enemy with elfroot, in this case a bronto that she manages to tame. The party is released and fuck around Orzammar for a bit. Session 6 Outside of Orzammar, the party find a carriage driven by a man named Tony Mark, the party speak with him along the way to Jader and he explains that he knows Sarah's dad and that a sickness has fallen over Highever. The party decides to spend the night at a tavern where they're attacked by the Tevinter assassin Claudia. The party manages to kill the assassin but not before she kills Tony. Session 7 The party arrives in Jader just in time. The ground below the city is starting to collapse and the party decides to attempt to rescue as many people as possible. (Anais required some convincing.) The party split up and head to a district each. They all evacuate their districts successfully but Vehlkost is ambushed by the enraged Queen. The two do battle and Vehlkost sacrifices herself à la Gandalf as Jader fully collapses into the ground. Act 2 Session 8 The party is resting at a nearby inn along with refugees from Jader. They recieve a message from Leliana telling them to wait for an emmisary from the Empress. A few days later, the court mage Leben and his assistant, the tranquil Arasghilana, arrive to inspect the pit where Jader used to be. Arasghilana is lowered into the pit to take a sample of the lyrium inside and momentarily get a burst of emotions. After the sample is retrieved the party is escorted to Val Royeux to answer for their potential involvement in the collapse of Jader. Along the way the party spends a night at the Blue Pony inn where Anais and Leben get busy in their room and the party convince a hidden mage girl to go to the circle. Session 9 The party arrives in Val Royeux and explore the white spire before their trial. The next day the trial commences and the party defend their innocence in front of the Empress, Cassandra and Leben. Anais pulls some strings and Sarah pass a few charisma checks and they're officially let off the hook. Leliana waits outside the courtroom and congratulates Sarah when she gets out. She offers her a job with the nightingales and Sarah promises to think about it. For her bravery in Jader Sarah is also granted a dog from the royal breeders. She picks a lab and names her Sophie. The party is also granted the aid of the tranquil Arasghilana. With their business in Orlais concluded, the party begins their journey to Highever to see what's up with Sarah's father. Session 10 The party arrives in Highever. They're met with Sarah's grandmother who's happy that she's there and insists on matching Sarah up with a husband as soon as possible. Sarah isn't really having it Session 11 The party's gone to the fade, so what to do now? Maybe find the demon controlling it and tell it to fuck off. So the gang goes to find the demon. Along the way they battle some rando demons as well as the inner demons of the people trapped there (So deep I know). Some of the situations include Ethels dream of Sarah getting married, Sarah's dad dream of wanting to be with his wife again, and Fergus's dream of seeing his wife and child again. They also free the girl Tyra from a group of half-dragon abominations. At the end they're faced with Desire, a powerful demon who offers the party a choice. They don't have to fight, Desire says that she'll take someones body when half of their life has passed in exchange for a boon. Sarah and Anais say hell no but Arasghilana accepts the offer in exchange of Desire curing her of her tranquility. A battle insues between Arasghilana and Desire vs Sarah and Anais. In the end Arasghilana and Desire are victorious and they bone to seal the deal. The party wake up along with the rest of Castle Cousland and Arasghilana gets called out for accepting a demons offer. The party's attention is quickly drawn back to Octavius, Anais requests the mage's head and Fergus agrees. The party also gets a horse each. Sarah makes peace with Ethel, cute. Session 12 The party rush to Radonis' camp by the shore of lake calenhad. They sneak into the camp and encounter a humming elven slave that Arasghilana convinces to help them find Radonis. They disguise themselves and listen in on a speech by the Archon where he reveals his plan to use the bones of Razikale, the blood of Tyra and the lyrium of Jader to bring back the old god under his control. The party sneaks into the Archons tent but he catches them and orders guards to surround them. Anais challenges him to a one-on one duel. The duel is fairly even but then Radonis uses blood magic to drain the health from one of his guards. Anais calls him a cheater and the rest of the party joins in the battle. The party starts winning and Radonis flees along with his elven slave Fenris. They use the big box of dragon bones attached to a carriage to flee towards Jader. The party grabs a horse and rides after them They jump on the box and Arasghilana engages in an epic battle with Fenris, after battling for a bit she manages to convince him to turn on Radonis and the entire crew attack him at once. Anais fires an attack that hits him and he falls of the carriage. She calmly walks forward, says a cool one-liner and beheads him. Dawn rises on a new day and the gang go their separate ways